The Shield: Game Day
by Niari Black
Summary: [Preffered Male Reader-Insert] You're just one of the boys. And just like you, your wife, Anna, loves to embarass Seth Rollins in anyway possible. Weird bets, streaking, and tazed by a cop! Also, old grannies whistlig at hot youg guys while their streaking! [Reader/OC] A totally off the wall story. Just plain random!


"Dude, I am telling you! The Bears are going to stomp all over your cheese!" Seth states while placing two twelve packs of Mtn Dew on the kitchen table. Your wife, Anna, wanted it to be a clean game because there was a chance that her parents were coming over. You playfully shove Seth.

"Whatever bro!" Seth trips on a shoe and lands on his back. Dean walks in and glances at Seth. Dean motions at him.

"What's he doing?" Dean looks bored and Seth grumbles. Roman walks in after Dean, with his arms filled with groceries. He glances at Seth with a frown.

"Its game time! Not nap time! Get up ya' bum!" Seth scoffs as Roman sets the groceries down on the kitchen table. Dean helps Seth up and pats him on the back.

"Yeah, you can nap later buddy." Dean gives Seth his infamous duckface/pursed lips look. Anna walks in and kisses Roman on the cheek. She rests a hand on his arm and says,

"Thanks for carrying groceries Rome." Anna smiles warmly. Roman shrugs a little and smiles. Seth and Dean seem to glare at them from the corner.

"It was no problem." Rome says nonchalantly. Dean and Seth mimick him in a high pitched voice.

"It was no problem." Roman blows a kiss to the two men. Dean instantly throws his hands up and walks away saying,

"I'm out on that one!" Seth stares with his mouth haning open. Roman goes about his own buisness.

"Seth, sweetie, close your mouth or you'll catch flies." Anna says with a smirk. You laugh and lean against the counter. She opens a bag of small marshmellows and throws one straight into Seth's mouth. He snaps his mouth shut and puts his hands over his mouth in shock.

"TOUCHDOWN!" She yells and chest bumps you. You kiss her cheek.

"This is why I married you Anna." You laugh openly at what she did.

"Hey Seth?" He glares at you darkly.

"What?" He snaps.

"Touchdown!" You yell and throw your arms in the air. He scoffs and turns away. A few minutes later all the men except Dean, are plopped down on the couch watching the pre-game show. Dean stays in the kitchen to help Anna cook tacos for the game... Soon, the smell of tacos has them all drooling.

* 4th Quarter *

It was about ten minutes into the final quarter of the game when everything seemed to be going downhill for the Packers. It was the Bears at 21, Packers at 17.

"Seth, lets make a bet. If the Packers come back to win you have to run down the street..." Seth laughs.

"That doesn't sound so bad!" You smirk.

"Naked." Seth pulls his hand away before the bet is official.

"And if the Packers lose?"

"I'll do it." You say with an amused face. Seth looks to be debating.

"Come on Seth! Show some faith in your team! I'll take that bet as well." Dean says, shaking your hand. You grin and hold your hand out to Seth.

"I don't know..." He mumbles. Anna throws her arms up in the air.

"Don't be such a bitch! Hell, I'll take that bet." Roman, Dean, Seth and you look at Anna like she is crazy. Dean smirks a little.

"Huh. I hope the Packers lose." Anna rolls her eyes and shoves him over.

"You're such a pervert." Roman remains silent but his mouth is smiling. Anna holds out her hand to Seth.

"C'mon. Take the bet. Have some faith in your team!" Seth scoffs and shakes her hand.

"You are SO going down Anna." You laugh and shake your head.

"You wish!" Anna laughs out. She grins triumphantly and kisses you on the cheek.

"Packers are going to win." By the end of the game Dean and Seth, well mostly Seth, are upset that they took the bet. Dean only because he wanted to see Anna run naked down the street! The two teams meet out on the field. The Packers win with 48 total points.

"Come on boys!" Yells Anna with her giant Packers flag. They meet in the garage.

"Strip down." Anna orders. Dean removes his clothes. He does a little strip tease that has Anna rolling with laughter while you and Roman are shocked that he can move his hips that way. Dean was a man of his word and took the loss like a man. After Seth and Dean were totally stripped they follow Anna out the end of the drive way.

"Lets go boys!" She waves her Packers flag as Dean and Seth book it down the street. Dean runs freely while Seth covers himself. Dean almost trips from laughing when an old lady whistles at them. He grabs his side while running.

"That old lady whistled at us!" He manages to get out. They run to the end of the street and meet a cop. The cop flashes his lights. Dean books it away while Seth just tries to cover himself.

"Sir... What are you doing?" The officer asks.

"I... Uh... I lost a bet." Seth coughs into his hand.

"What's your name?" The officer looks bored.

"It's u-uh..." Seth stutters.

"Out with it boy!" Seth looks shocked.

"B-Boy!? I will have you know that I am 28 years old! I am no boy!" The officer puts a hand on his tazer.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down!" Seth throws up his hands and the officer tazes him. Seth twitches and falls over. Down the street you, Anna, and Roman come.

"Thanks Brad!" You say and give him a bro-hug. Anna leans down and pats Seth on the cheek.

"Never make bets on a shitty team. Okay?"

"Okay." Replies Seth, his voice a little high pitched.

"Now lets get you up." Roman and you help him while Anna wraps him in a blanket. Roman and you walk him away while Anna crosses her arms in amuesment.

"You tazed him Hunter?" Hunter laughs while getting in his car.

"I've always wanted to do that." Anna laughs as he drives off. And that's why Seth Rollins no longer bets on the Bears... The End.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: "I am just shocked I wrote such a relaxed and SHORT story. Lmao! Hope you enjoyed."**


End file.
